With Blood and Rage
by srrnferg16
Summary: Daniel Singer, a financial assistant, who's been living on the pains of his past and anger,is about to experience the most dramatic change in his life and become a part of a notorious Lantern Corps.


*********WRITER'S NOTE*****

**This story is not yet finished, but I am currently working on it. This is just a preview of the whole story. I will not be uploading other chapters because i would like to finish, and edit the whole book before i will give to you the whole story. Enjoy and feel free to criticize my work for further improvements.**

**Daniel**

Daniel Quickly jumped of the couch the moment he heard the door bell rang. He knew who it was; he's been expecting her for a few days now.

He excitedly opened the door, and he saw her there, standing in the doorway with her luggage sitting beside her. She had an exhausted look on her, but she was still smiling when she saw her little brother.

"Cornelia!" He greeted her with a warm, hug and she kissed him softly in the cheek. It's been three years since they last seen each other and they both had missed each other, and occasions like this are rare and so this was a cherished moment for them both

"I missed you, baby brother." She said with a teasing smile as she softly pinched his cheek.

"I'm not a baby anymore, sis" He told her as he gently pushed his Sister's hand from his cheek.

"I know, but you're still my baby brother, Danny." And she gave him another kiss then smiled.

Daniel invited her inside and carried her luggage for her and set it beside the door. Cornelia sat down on the couch where Daniel was sitting as she gave a sigh of relief after a long day at the airport. Daniel brought her a cup of hot chocolate and sat on the couch next to his sister.

"So, how was your trip?" He began, as he sipped from his cup.

"It's a long day, I can tell you that! Our landing got delayed because something happened in the runway, so the plane had to circle around a few times before we got to land. And when we finally got to the terminal, the carousel got broke and so I had to wait for my bag, and I couldn't go and get lunch because someone did before me and her bag got taken by someone else, and then this woman keeps whining and whining about the broken carousel and how its not yet being fixed, and this kid keeps tugging my hair and putting it in his mouth and his mother was just there staring like he's some special angel or something who is eating my hair, so I was like 'Hey, do you mind?' then the mother got mad at me for being rude, like how the heck am I the rude one when she cant even stop her kid from eating _my _hair. I was so tired and frustrated that I really wanted to punch that woman in the face. So, yes, it's a very long day and I am _really, really_ tired."

Daniel smiled and realized how much he missed the way his Sister talks about her day, she usually just rattles like that, sometimes for a full five minute (or so he guessed as to be that long), but he never got irritated to her when she chatters, he finds it easy to just listen to her than talk, because she always has something to talk about. "Good thing that kid didn't eat all your hair, sis."

She was too tired and hungry to respond and just hoped that he would realize her hunger, she didn't want to be rude to just go ask for food, and she knew that he'd bring that up soon, and that he's just waiting for her to settle in a bit, so she tried to start another topic. "How's dad?" she continued.

"He might have gotten worse." He shrugged his shoulder. "He's staying in the old house again because when I brought him to the retirement home he tried to escape in the middle of the night saying that he wasn't old enough for that place and he wanted to go home. I didn't want that to happen again so I brought him back at the old house, but he keeps messing up the place. I go there every week to clean up after him, but I have little spare time so I hired him a made that would come every week, but when I come over he would say that I think that he's an animal or something." He paused for another sip then took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, he still blames me for mom's death, and says that I should've been the one who left, not you... I think you should go visit him tomorrow. He really misses you, sis"

"Yeah, I think so too." There was another pause. "I feel bad about you and dad," She continued. "about how he keeps blaming you. I didn't want to leave, it's just that no one else would work, and we cant live if I would just stay here."

"I know, Sis. I understand. Desperate times, right? Mom was gone, dad was broken. What other choice did we have? Beside you kind of get use to it…" His voice slowly faded as he realized that it was a bit too much to tell his Sister.

Cornelia sighed. She put down her cup of chocolate and sat on the arm of Daniel's couch and hugged him as tight as she could. "Don't worry, Danny, I'm here for you, okay?" She kissed him in the top of his head and gave him a comforting smile.

"So, you said you haven't had lunch yet, how 'bout some dinner then?"

"Sure, what do you got?"

"I was thinking we could order some pizza? You know, just like the old times?"

"I'd love that." She said, thankful that he had finally offered food.

They ordered two large boxes of pizza, one pepperoni and one with anchovies – they both love anchovies. They just sat there eating while talking about their experiences this past three years and recalling those times when they were children; about the troubles they've gotten into, their first crushes, their trips to the beach, and they just enjoyed the moment of having the company of each other. But soon, Cornelia's exhaustion caught up with her excitement. Daniel brought her luggage in his guest room that he had prepared the day before, while Cornelia relieved herself and washed up in the bathroom before going to bed. They greeted each other good night and gave one last hug for the day, and then they both went to their rooms.

The next morning, Daniel woke up early, despite sleeping late the previous night. It was six in the morning. He was having a bowl of cereal while watching the news in his kitchen. There weren't any interesting local news for him at the moment but a report about a female Green Lantern caught his attention.

"Yes, Vic. This happened late last night, sometime around twelve midnight, at the Oasis Boulevard gas station. Witnesses claim to see that it was a _female_ Green Lantern, and not the male Green Lantern that we usually see around, as seen in this amateur footage. She held the explosion of the gas station after an SUV smashes into its pumps and immediately causing a huge fire. Luckily, the Green Lantern was able to get the driver and the passengers out of the vehicle before she contained the fire with what appears to be a green bubble force field around the entire gas station. In other news a…"

There aren't a lot of metahumans who pass by Flat Lake city, but it was indeed lucky to have a Green Lantern to contain that explosion last night, else hundreds would have been injured or dread. But Daniel never cared for these matters, for him, these stories easily become old news.

He brought his empty bowl to the sink and washed it before he went to the bathroom to take a short bath, then he went to his room and did a few push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups just to keep his body toned, and then he got dressed for work. Before he left, he wrote a not to his sister and left it on the counter.

**Cornelia**

_What time is it? Dammit, I need to get Daniel ready for school… Oh, right... I guess I should get up now, I need to visit dad… Five more minutes… Great! Now I can't sleep… I need to pee… I'm hungry… Fine, I'm getting up… Wait, five more minutes… Damn fire! Stupid kids! Okay, I'm getting up now…_

Slowly, she got out of bed. Her head was throbbing from all of yesterday's activity. She wished that she could've just stayed in bed but she needed to see her father to, at least, let him know that she's home.

She started by looking for her towel and robe in her luggage, and once found, she put on her robe and tied the laces on her waist, and then she went to the bathroom to do her business and to freshen up before she went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. On the kitchen counter, she found Daniel's note for her, it says:

Sis! Good morning! There are some fruits here on the counter and also some cereals on the last cabinet on the left, just pull it, then let go. The milk's on the fridge. You can eat anything you see there, make yourself at home, just don't forget to visit dad. I'll be home at eight, call me if you need anything. Love you, Sis!

PS. There's some aspirin in the medical cabinet. It's on the left side of the counter, you can see it hanging.

She smiled after reading the note; it was sweet for his brother to take care of her, even if it's supposed to be the other way around. Since they were young, it was Daniel who would always get beaten up for her. He was always the one who fights for her. With these thoughts, she felt ashamed that she was the one chosen. It made her feel useless and purposeless, but she tried to suck it up because she knew that she wasn't going to be chosen for nothing; she knew that she has a purpose, she knew that there's a reason.

She tried to control her emotions; there is no point in self pity. Cornelia took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Focus on the task at hand," She breathed in again and slowly let it out. "The task is breakfast. Breakfast first, honey." She breathed in again the final time and held it in her lungs a bit longer before she exhaled. She felt better after that routine. It made her feel that she has a purpose again. All those thoughts that polluted her mind and judgment was now gone.

She looked for the last cabinet on the left, but it was filled with canned beans, peas and olives. _He forgot his "left and right" again._ She thought, and it made her laugh a bit. She then moved to the last cabinet on the right, beside the fridge, because she knew that that is what he meant. She opened it and there it was. There were three boxes of cereals on the cabinet and two of which are empty. She made sure that it _was_ empty before she threw it away. She poured her self some cereal on a bowl then some milk from the fridge and brought her bowl in the living room. She turned on the TV and watched some late morning news.

After her breakfast, she took a long bath and planned her activities for the day, and then she dried herself up and went to her room and got dressed.

On the small table beside her bed, she picked up her ring. It was a very odd ring that was unlike any human hands had made. It has a simple yet unusual design: the bands of the ring didn't form a circle, but it spiraled from a straight horizontal at the bottom to another straight horizontal at the top; in the middle of the horizontals, a slightly thick disk that slightly envelops the horizontal bands, and in its center: a white crystal. On the outside of the bands were strange markings that run through the whole ring. The ring it self was as if made of green metal or jade, but the material, neither the technology to make that kind of ring was not to be found on Earth. The white crystal on the middle of the ring glowed with emerald green light the moment she put it on her right middle finger. She then brought out from under her bed a larger object that looked like a lantern from the 1900's but it was almost flat. The body of the lantern looked as if it contained a sphere encased with green metal, and the middle was almost bare, except for the same logo that was formed by Cornelia's ring, that contained the sphere; the handle started from the sides of the body and slightly falling inwards before being joined together by a handle bar; the foot was almost like the handle, but the sides were thicker and it slanted outwards and forming a disk for its foot. The lantern was of the same material as the ring: a metallic emerald-jade that was smooth and flawless to the touch.

Cornelia needed to charge her ring at least once a day or else it won't work. She held her lantern chest-high and brought her ring close to the sphere until it touched. She then closed her eyes and felt the words flow through her, and then she gave the oath:

"In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might,

Beware my power Green Lantern's light!"

A flash of green light filled her room and out the window, but it was too bright outside for anyone to notice. That flash of green light also did more than just refuel her ring; it changed her outfit into something that looked like a close-fitted armor. There were two parts to her armor-suit: The black part of the armor which was the inner part and the last line of defense of her body against any attack. It wasn't bulky like the green part and it allowed her to move more easily; the green part on the other hand protects the vital parts of her body like her chest and back and neck. It forms a rigid breast plate, a gorget that was like an closed collar, vambraces, greaves and boots.

She felt the ring's power flow through her, the same power that helped her save those drunken kids in the SUV the previous night; it was the same power that contained the explosion of the gas station, preventing hundreds from being harmed. It was the power of the Green Lantern.

**Daniel**

He just got out of work; it has been a long, hard day, with many difficult, stubborn bastards as clients and he just couldn't wait to get home.

In a way, Daniel was worried. His sister hasn't called or even texted him, which is kind of unlikely for Cornelia. _What could she have done that she was too busy to call me? _He thought. But he set the matter aside, he knew that she was okay; probably she was just busy with their dad. He then thought of bringing home some cake to have a small celebration for his sister's visit.

He started to walk along the sidewalk. The streets were almost empty except for some cars that occasionally drove by, other than that, it was quiet. But Daniel wasn't worried, thinking that he had walked through this same street for the past two years and nothing bad had ever happened to him. He used to bring a pocket knife with him but since he felt that he was fine, he stopped bringing it – he had never been so wrong.

**Kevin**

Kevin walked a few feet behind this guy that had just come out of the financial building, but he hasn't noticed. He was not alert, like how he was two years ago, he just let his imagination run while he walked. Kevin tried to catch up with the man's pace; his steps were as silent as a cat after years and years of practice. He pulled out his knife from his pocket but a passing car made him put it back and stopped and watched until the car drove pass and then he pulled it out again.

He knew the plan: no blood, just money and then they run. It was a simple plan, but his heart was racing so fast that he could hear it in his temples and it feels like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. But he needed the money bad, or else they're going to get him.

They were close now to the alley where the rest of his crew will be waiting. A few more steps and he held the knife on man's throat in one swift move and pulled him in the alley making sure that no one saw, and then he threw him to the ground. The rest of his crew came up to him, all four of them, and the man that seems to be their leader squatted on top of him and pointed a gun at his face.

"Wallet, please!" he demanded at the man, his voice was deep and intimidating. "Oh! And that pretty watch too!"

The man slowly tried to reach for his wallet, thinking on what's the best option was, but he made a wrong decision. He tackled the man with the deep voice to the ground and hit him in the face. The rest of the crew picked him up and landed some punches on his face and gut. He fell to the ground, the insides of his mouth were bleeding and he couldn't breathe properly, just a small hick of breath at a time – he was starting to panic. He realized that he never should've stopped bringing that knife. He was stupid to think that walking in a place with almost no crowd at all at night is fine! He decided to just give them what they want but it was too late; the man with the deep voice started to get angry. He picked the man up and kneed him in his stomach and he hit his back with his elbow and he fell flat on the ground, struggling to fight back. The others joined in at jumping him, all except Kevin.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" he tried to pull them away from the man; he was smaller than they are. "Let's just get his stuff and go!" He was more on trying to save the man's life than getting the money he needed. He was afraid to get some blood on his hands.

"No!" said the man with a deep voice. "This genus tackled me to the ground; I want to see him bleed." They continued on beating the man up. "We get the money when he's dead."

Kevin tried to stop them still until the man with the deep voice slapped him in the face. The slap was so strong that the inside of his cheek split open and blood was now running from his mouth. Then the man with the deep voice punched him in the gut and threw him on the floor, and he slammed his steel-toe boot on Kevin's hand, crushing it while another quickly covered his mouth to prevent his screaming to be heard

"Stupid kid! I don't care how much you owe; this asshole's needed to be taught a lesson."

**Daniel**

His vision was dimming as it fills with blood, and his lungs are struggling to get air; his back is seriously hurting, his jaw was hanging and he feels like his ribs are broken. He tried to just remember his life, his sister, Cornelia. It made him sad to think that he may never see his sister again and that he would leave her all alone. He started to fear for the safety of his sister, he felt like somehow he needed to warn her, but his thoughts suddenly shifted: he realized that he was seeing his whole life flash before his eyes, but it was not like what people expected to see or feel, he felt all his shame, anger, self-pity, regrets, pain and more pain. He saw his mother die in the car accident again and again and he heard his father blaming him for her death. "I hate you Daniel! You should've been the one who died! Not Melissa!" He relieved ever smack that his father gave him; he relieved his whole miserable life and how he tried to hide it from everyone else especially from Cornelia. He started to blame himself for all the mistakes that had ever happened to his life. He felt his blood boil and the pain from the oncoming beatings of the muggers became numb. He felt rage in his heart, he wanted to make them suffer; he wanted to bring them to justice and make them pay for all the misery of his life. He wanted revenge. At that exact moment he felt something hot drop on his hand, it was hotter than his blood, like it came fresh from a furnace, but it didn't hurt him. He tried to see what it was as it fell to the ground, it was a ring. He couldn't think with all his anger boiling and with all the pummeling, but he knew that it was his.

The muggers stopped, they were breathing hard and their breath formed in this cold night. Daniel curled on a ball as he picked the ring, taking care that they won't see it as he slipped it on.

"You're one tough nut, I'll give you that." Said the man with a deep voice. "But I'll still kill you, though." He brought out his pistol that hanged from his belt and pointed it at him.

Daniel slipped on the ring, not knowing why, but he just followed his anger and thirst for revenge, and at that moment, there was a flash of red light that lit up the whole alley and he gave a blood curdling scream as is heart is replaced by the ring and his blood turned into a liquid of pure anger. It was a painful process that only lasted for a very short while, but he felt its power, he felt his rage become stronger. He felt like burning, it felt good as it felt bad, he could not explain it, but now, after all these years, he's rage is finally free.

The muggers shielded their eyes from the light and some started to pee their pants. When the light faded, Daniel was there, standing, garbed in red and black tightly fitted armor with the red ring on his right middle finger. All his burses, broken bones and cuts were gone the moment he was transformed.

The muggers were shocked to see his transformation, as if their brains are trying to process what had happened but it couldn't. But the man with the deep voice tried to put a brave face and emptied his gun at the chest plates of his armor, and it just simply bounced off. Seeing this, the man and his crew tried to run, but Daniel instinctively draw his hand up and a pair of red rusty, old scissors emanated from his ring and cut their legs off. They all fell to the ground not yet realizing what happened until they saw the fresh, blood-squirting stumps of their legs.

Daniel slowly walked up to the man with a deep voice, who was now crying in pain, and said: "I want you to die very slowly." as he emphasized the last word, and then he went to the guy who pulled him into the alley.

"Please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to stop them." The guy said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know." He replied, his voice was now deep and hoarse. But before he could talk again, his ring pulled his arm up and pointed to the sky and started blinking. He felt himself float from the ground and he knew that the ring was directing him somewhere above, then the ring covered his body with red light and with a large burst of air, he took off. He was going faster and faster until he heard a loud boom which signified that he broke through the sound barrier, and still he was going even faster, he couldn't feel the wind in his face, neither the increasing pressure, somehow, the red light protected him from all these, and within a minute, he was out of Earth. 


End file.
